The Second Chance
by RedRidingHoodlum
Summary: Kagome got fed up at finding Inuyasha with Kikyo and left 20 years ago.Now her daughter sneaked down the well and met Inuyasha's adopted son.Is this their chance at love?Now that Kagome's divorced is this Inuyasha's second chance?
1. Chapter 1: This is Goodbye

The Second Chance

A/N: Everyone i am sooooooooo sorry for not writing for so long. My computer crashed a while ago so i lost all the chapters for all my stories. I'm back now and since school is ending i'll be writing a lot. Thank you so much for being so kind with your reviews. i hope everyone re-reads this as i'm editing the story since my writing has changed

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha, only this fanfic

First Chapter: This is Goodbye

As villagers settled in to their homes for comfort against the soon coming breezes and dark covering as the night drew near a young priestess and her elder nested in their own wooden hut, preparing dinner. As the young girl with locks blacker than the approaching night and eyes bluer than any cerulean sea assisted the old woman by passing whatever was needed her mind began to waver. Soon Kagome,the maiden's name, simply sat there thinking of the color amber, imagining images of the man who's eyes glowed so fiercely with that amber color, day dreaming of the man she obviously loved. The young woman had been doing this a lot lately, mentally debating the good and bad points that came to loving someone like her Inuyasha.

For one thing he would always protect her. He, reardless if his voice sounded irritated or he chose to pick a fight with her, would always look at her with those wonderful amber eyes that flooded with unwavering trust in her trust he never had for anyone before. He would get anxious when she was gone for too long, even when he knew she was safe, and would become furious when she was around another man yet try to deny caring.

That was some of the things that, to her, were good about Inuyasha. Things that before she even knew it she had come to love especially about him, like his bravery like that of a Greek hero and the kindness he had but would deny that as well. Of course there were just as many things that were bad or just frustrating but, to Kagome, only one thing out of everything was a problem for her.

He couldn't give all of himself to her because he still had lingering feelings for another.

This little fact was what the she cared about more than anything, seeing as it was what brought her so much pain, what damaged her aching heart and forced her to put on a cheerful smile, masking her misery every time she saw Inuyasha's look of enlightenment after seeing Kikyo. Through love she learned that you can hurt in places of your heart that was never known to exist until that moment but no matter how badly her heart felt squeezed at night as she lay in bed sometimes wondering when he'll make a choice and _who_, she still woke up every morning to see him watching her protectively and couldn't help but smile for his sake and possibly her own.

_'Maybe those who fall in love are secretly masochists…..' _she thought to herself.

"Kagome? Kagome are ye alright?" a concerned wise voice called out, dragging Kagome back to reality.

The girl jumped in surprise immediately, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink I embarrassment at her actions as she realized that she must have been called on by the old woman for a while now. This was starting to become a usual routine between the two mikos.

"I'm fine, Kaede. What is it you were trying to tell me?" she asked, smiling and tucking a piece of ebony hair behind her ear.

"Ah, I was just wondering if ye could fetch Inuyasha and the rest. The stew is done and ready." The old priestess answered.

"Sure!" Kagome chirped, cheerfully while getting up. She nodded at the spinster and left the hut. She started walking around the village, keeping her eyes out for silvery white hair that wasn't from the elderly.

Kagome continued to search for him and everyone else, quickly before the stew that Kaede went through the trouble to make turned cold. Soon she heard the sound of a familiar girl's voice and the loud noise that only came when a hand is being struck against someone. Going over she saw, just as suspected Sango, flushing both from anger and embarrassment, hand still raised, ready for another attack. Next to her was Miroku, holding a hand over his cheek which had a pink hand print on his face and laughing nervously. Sitting on a bench was Shippo who was sucking on a lollipop and looked bored after seeing this scene over and over countless times Kirara who was mewing in a tone that sounded as bored as the kit looked.

"Ugh! Can't you be a normal monk for a few minutes?"

"Sango, my dear _dear_ Sango, you misunderstand I was simply trying to assist you sitting down!" Miroku nervously said holding an arm out to protect his face.

"Your hand is _not_ my seat!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head at this scene. "Guys?" she called, getting everyone's attention "Dinner's ready. You should all hurry before it gets cold. It's getting chilly out here too so if you're gonna fight you might as well do if while you're warm" She informed, smiling at her friends. "Oh! Have you seen Inuyasha?"

The tiny kitsune took the purple lollipop out of his mouth and looked up at Kagome with turquoise eyes that glowed in the mild dark, as if he were the Cheshire cat hiding to inform Alice of suspicious news or riddles. "Last time I saw him he was in his tree"

"Oh" She smiled at the fox and kissed the top of his head "Thank you! Now go have dinner, all of you. I'll meet you there when I bring him"

The fox smiled and listened to her, scurrying off towards Kaede's hut with Kirara. Sango made Miroku walk in front of her, narrowing her eyes at her beloved the whole walk there.

After that Kagome walked through the village until she reached the forest that he seemed fond of. After all it had quite a bit of history for him in this forest. Here he was shot to a tree for fifty years and later met her, where they argued for the first time, where she first gazed into amber eyes for the time and felt his do ears against her fingertips .Kagome couldn't help but grin at the thought of that time, how long ago it was. They started out hating each other, not even being able to look each other in the eye if it wasn't for glaring. Then they finally managed to work together which turned to friendship which blossomed in to her falling in love. It was where his life with Kikyo ended and his life with her began

Even though his life with Kikyo still continued, it was Kikyo's life that has ended permenately.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha?" she called, looking around. Her eyes have adjusted as it was getting late and hard to see. He wasn't in the tree so she continued her search. After going further into the forest, tree after tree she sighed and decided to give up, thinking he would simply come when he felt like it or maybe he was already in the hut complaining about _her _absence. Just as she turned she spotted locks of powdery white hair far off. Kagome smiled her heart beating faster and practically melted with all the warmth of the sun at the sight of him.

However, the sight of him embracing Kikyo made her heart freeze over.

The dead woman stood stoically as Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her. Only when she looked over and noticed Kagome did she, rather emotionlessly slipe her arms around the dog demon in return, but Kagome could tell that the woman was directing all her hate towards her as she looked in to those soulless…no, soul_stealing_ eyes.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo murmured, her voice monotone "It is I you hold most dear to you, is it not?"

Kaome's face flushed._'Kikyo! She's doing this right in front of me…just to mock me!' _Kagome was seething inside; furious at that dastardly woman's fiendish idea. _'Well it won't work!' _Inuyasha loved her _at least_ as much as he did Kikyo; Kagome just knew it….She knew he just _had_ to love her….

She knew it so why…..?

Kagome waited desperately for Inuyasha to answer, to reassure her, to _choose _her

As seconds passed Kaome felt like she was in some kind of accident. All her memories were flashing before her eyes. Inuyasha's face so close to hers in their arguments, him charging off in to battle to protect her, his head in her lap murmuring to her after she cried for his sake, them holding each others hands so tightly afraid the other would disappear, the time he cried for her, their kiss, the nights she'd whisper that she loves him when she was sure he was asleep.

Inuyasha remained silent for what seemed like a millennium. When he _did_ speak his voice was almost a whisper, practically inaudible.

"….Of course, Kikyo."

Kagome almost felt her very soul ripped out of her with those three words, glass falling onto the floor, shattering into a million sharp, painful, pieces that cut you every time you touched the pieces, keeping you from putting the glass back to its original form: that was Kagome's heart.

He made his choice.

Quietly, not wanting to hear another word, Kagome sneaked away and ran over to Kaede's hut to get her belongings. Everyone looked very concern and could tell something was wrong. Kagome did the best she could to reassure them without trying to smile. She hugged them all and tried to take a photo of them in her mind to keep forever. She waved goodbye to everyone, not having the courage to tell them that this wouldn't be her usual departure where she came back after two or three days.

No.

This was for good.

This is goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2: This is Hello

The Second Chance

A/N: hi to anyone reading this chapter and to anyone who already has i'd like you to know i've edited it and added more details important to the story. Thnak you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own this fanfiction and my original characters (such as Raina)

Chapter 2: This is Hello

_"Would you like to hear a story, Raina?" A mother asked, tickling the giggling little girl in her lap. They were sitting in their living room by the fireplace, a half hour left before the girl's bedtime._

_"Waah! Hahaha M-mommy stop!" the girl squealed happily. "What kind of story?" she asked when she could breath, looking up at her mother through her hair._

_"One with demons and monsters and they're all after a magical jewel." She informed the toddler, smiling gently to silently tell her that the story wasn't as scary as it seems. _

_"Well does it have a hero? Every story needs a hero…." Raina informed, puffing out her cheek._

_"Of course!" Her mother laughed._

_"Is Inuyasha the hero? He is, he is, isn't he? Oh he just _has_ to be Mommy!" She pleaded. Seeing her mother agree made her blue eyes bright up happily as she snuggled into her mother. She closed her eyes, as her mother's coal black hair rested at the top of the girl's head, mixing black and brown hair, listening to one of her favorite stories happily._

''Kraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Krrrrrrraaaaaaaaarrrwaan!' The demon banshee opened its sharp toothed mouth wide as the screeching ripped its way out if its throat in vicious high- pitched shrieks, damaging the young girl's ear drums as she ran. The girl is no longer a small child but now a young woman running, desperately, for her life. Even as she continued to run as far as her legs would carry her the demon continued to chase her. Faster…faster…faster! She kept running but soon her legs began to ache, her calves growing weary. Soon she was cornered into a wall as the demon closed in on her.

_Rainaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

_Rainaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

_"_"Raina! Raina, it's time to get up, sweetie!"

"H…huuuh?" Raina whispered tiredly as she rubbed her eye and forced herself up with a push and groan. She turned and glared at her sinister alarm clock that kept screeching until she ripped the accursed plug and threw the whole mechanical damnation under her bed.

"Raina!" the voice from down stairs called again, more forcefully.

"I know Mom, I'm awake!"

"Good! You know, you're fifteen it's about time you started waking yourself up!" the voice laughed cheerfully from downstairs.

Raina grumbled in response. "Yeah yeah…." She said, shaking her head and getting ready for the morning.

After taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, she dried herself off and went through her closet, water dripping off her hair and on to the towel she wore and pulled out her long sleeved uniform. School was over in a week and summer is practically here but Raina never wears her short sleeved uniform, not since she was little. With a quiet sigh she got dressed and brushed her chestnut hair before she went down the stairs, still running her fingers through her hair and greeted her mother who set a plate of warm food for her on the table.

"Good morning" Raina chirped, sitting down." Is dad coming over today?"

"No he called an hour ago and said he won't be able to visit until Saturday." Kagome said, sighing.

"Mwens dat?" the young girl asked, shoving two fork fills of scrambled eggs and rice into her mouth.

Kagome made a disgusted face at her daughter's manners "That's in two days. Stop eating like that dear. How can you even swallow all that?"

Raina giggled sheepishly, picking up a napkin to cover her mouth until she finished swallowing.

After finishing she got up, put her plate away and kissed her mother's cheek "Bye Mom!"

Raina waved to her mother and picked up her faded yellow backpack that was on the floor before going outside. She passed the small shack that had the well, stopping and fixing her light blue eyes on it. Raina stopped and thought about how this was where all those stories that her mother would tell her came from. Stories were created here of demons and monsters and heroes, always a hero. Without even realizing what she was doing, the young woman slowly walked towards the shed. Slowly, and almost hesitantly, she wrapped her slender fingers around the handle, pulling the door open.

The room was shrouded in darkness, pitch-black and the well could only be seen from the rays of sunlight coming from outside the opened door. Raina looked around curiously at anything she could catch a glimpse of in the dark room, since she has never been in there since she was small and even those times her mom had been hysterical about her going in to this shed that made her so very curious.

But could such great stories really have come from a simple well that didn't even have any water? Well there was only one way to find out. Raina didn't know what she was doing as she went back inside.

"Raina? What are you doing? You'll be late for school…" her mother started, looking both annoyed and concerned the way only a mother could.

"Sorry" Rained replied smiling at her as innocently as she could "I forgot my algebra textbook upstairs. I'm supposed to give it back since school's ending." Raina lied and started going up the staircase.

"Alright" Kagome nodded and hesitantly asked in a quiet voice "Nothing's wrong….right?"

Raina stopped walking and didn't answer, instead staring at the intricate details in the design or the rug that's laid on the stairs. Subconsciously she felt for the end of her sleeve with her nails, pulls them down until it covered even her hands. Not taking her eyes off the carpet she parted her lips and hated the quiet, weak voice that come out "Of course not"

It had been almost twenty years since Kagome had been her daughter's age. She didn't look older than twenty two and her body has matured plenty. She had no wrinkles which were a surprise to Raina because a few worry lines were to be expected to accessorize the look in her mother's eyes that looked so old and wise and pained.

"No problems at school?"

Raina let out a sigh "I'm _fine_, Mom" she answered and went upstairs without another word. She went to her room and closing the door she shed her uniform and instead but on a pair of denim shorts that was a bit higher than the middle of her thighs, a black t-shirt with a white design and blocky letters, sneakers and a gray flannel shirt over the t-shirt. Taking her backpack and dumping all her belongings she started packing things like clothes, toiletries, a diary and a camera as well as other thins her mother told her that she brought during her adventures. Laughing happily at going so far to prepare to jump down a well she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, mostly out of amusement and seeing this almost like a game, Raina began to jot down a note.

_Dear Mom,_

_Do you remember those stories you would always tell me when I was little? You know, the ones that dad would get upset when he heard you talking about it because he wondered if it was real? Well I want to know, myself. I'll be gone for a few days if this works, okay? Don't worry, I'll be careful!_

_Love Riana._

Raina smiled to herself and stuck the note outside her bedroom door and put her backpack over her shoulder, sneaking through the back door outside to the well.

The young girl slowly sat on the rim of the well and looked down in to its dark abyss. Taking a deep breath, she silently prayed and then jumped down, amazed at what happened.

There was a strong wind, blowing her flapping hair everywhere. Through the strands that were flying around quickly, Raina could see a bright, luminous pinkish purple light.

Then it ended.

Raina fell to the cold, hard floor, wincing. Pushing her hands against the dirt, she got up and looked around, taking note of how tall the well actually was. The girl sighed and grabbed a thorn less vine, climbing up, careful to keep away from the cobwebs near her.

"Ugh. So I guess it _was_ –oof! - real after all" she grunted, climbing out of the well and looking around at the green forest around her. It was much more simple than she imagined but also more beautiful. She was enjoying the fresh air, green grass, and bright yellow flowers, when she heard a rustling in the bushes and the snap of twigs and branches.

Riana froze and asked quietly "Who's there…?" but was only answered by the bush shaking more violently and a loud growl radiating from it, frightening her.

Thoughts whirled through her head. It was just like her dream! Soon she'd go deaf by its screeching and killed! But if it was like her dream then there was only one option and that was to run as far as her les could carry her, run to salvation!As soon as she thought that she sped off quickly passing countless trees in the forest, running for her life, but didn't notice the thick root of one of the larger trees as the root caught her ankle, tripping her. Her face hit the ground, hands scraped and bleeding, trying to cover her face from a broken nose and could weakly see the feet of someone standing over her quietly.

"Hi…..I'm Raina"


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

The Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . The owner is Rumiko Takehashi. I only own this fanfiction and my original character (Raina and Morio), not the anime or manga.

Chapter 3: First Impressions and Talks of the Forbidden

_"Raina, Raina!" two girls called. _

_"Yeah, what is it?" Raina asked, finally in elementary school._

_"Can we play in there?" One of the girls begged, pointing over at the shine's shed as the other nodded, bobbing her head up and down enthusiastically._

_"You want to play _there_?" Raina wondered, wide eyed. She shook her head "No way! Nu-uh."_

_"What? Why" the girls whined in harmony._

_"My mommy doesn't want me in there. She said it'll take you away from home where there are lots of bad things and demons."_

_This scared the stubborn girls which only provoked them" You don't really believe that do you? I-it's not true at all!"_

_"What? It is! It _is_ true!" Raina protested. "My mommy doesn't lie!"_

_"Well prove it! Go inside there" One demanded._

_"Why don't _you_ go in?"_

_The little girl glared at Raina "B-because it's your shed not mine so go!" she stuttered, race turning red as a tomato._

_Raina sighed. She really didn't like playing with girls like that, so pushy and annoying. The only reason she invited the girls over was because her mother wanted her to socialize with the girls in her class more. But she also told her not to go into the shed with the well. The young girl stuck her tongue out at the baffled girls and walked to the shed. She tried to open the shed but her hands were sweaty and she fell from pulling so hard. _

_The two girls erupted in laughter. Raina jumped up and dusted off her dress. Her face flushed in embarrassment and felt hot tears sting her eyes. She couldn't turn away from the shed now! If that happens then they won't leave her alone! ''_Ohh this is just like that princess…..Sindirelli? Yeah! This is like that story about Sindirelli and the evil classmates!' _Raina thought as she stepped inside the shed, grinning from ear to ear when she heard the surprised gasps of the girls._

_Though when she was inside she realized how dark and eerie it was inside. Raina walked over to well. She had to step on her tiptoes to see down it. "Woooow!" She was amazed at how big it was. It had to be big to keep a lot of demons right? Raina tried to get a closer look but felt herself slipping. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed "No,No! Mommy help me!" the girl cried. "Mommy where are you? Do you want me to end up with those things from your stories? Where's Inuyasha? Inuyasha protect me like mommy! Inuyasha help!"_

_Her fingers gave way and let her fall, sending screams from the terrified child. Before she hits the bottom, where she would go to other side with those fearful demons waiting, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Inu…..Mommy?"_

_Kagome quickly pulled her daughter into a hug "Are you okay? How many times must I tell you not to go in here?"_

_Raina sniffled "I'm sorry. Those girls from school made me. Mommy…for a second I thought you were Inuyasha, coming to save me" the girl laughed, looking up at her mother._

_"Huh? Mommy, why are you crying?"_

Raina stayed on the ground silently after her weak introduction, too terrified of looking up at the snarling monster that chased her to that spot. _'Oh, why didn't I remember that I got cornered in the end of my dream _before_ I started running?'_ She scolded herself as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain and certain death when she heard more growling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She blinked her dark lashes in surprise, certainly not expecting _that to_ be the last words she heard.

"Well?" the voice, a boy's voice by the sound of how rough it was, spoke slowly, his voice dripping in an acidic tone.

Instead of cringing Raina was comforted by this person's reaction. She had expected a ruthless and deadly demon lusting for splattered blood but the biggest danger in reality seemed to be this person's ever growing temper.

Eventually she raised her head, squinted her eyes as the bright sunlight burned her eyes as she began looking at him from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. _'Oh…'_ Well he certainly wasn't a vulgar monster. No, he was quite good looking actually. The boy had a head of dark charcoal hair in a very small ponytail, even though most of the hair still was free and messy, framing his face and rosy cheeks, red more out of anger than embarrassment unlike Raina's. His attire was an indigo haori that was missing a sleeve on his right shoulder, and loose black hakama. His amber eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight with anger dancing around his iris.

She noticed a vain throbbing above his left temple_. 'Why's he so angry? 'Soon_ after, a small light bulb turned on above her head. _'Wait…..i never answered him, did I? '_

"You chased me" She stated, matter-of-factly, while getting up. Once she tried to push herself up she winced and looked at her hand that was scraped and bleeding a bit, as was her chin.

Meanwhile the boy had calmed down a bit after hearing an, although unusual, reply._ 'At least she stopped gawking at me with her mouth wide open like some dumbstruck fish.'_

"Yes, _because_? "He interrogated, furrowing his brow.

"B….because?" Raina blinked, as the dumbstruck expression once again plastered itself back onto her face. He wanted a _reason_? Shouldn't he be the one to know it? "Umm...because you're lonely so you chase after girls quite literally?"

Just as she went back to looking surprised, the youkai went back to being enraged "I chased you because you were near the forbidden well!" he snapped angrily.

"Forbidden well?" Raina wondered, taking a step 's true that no one has gone by the well since her mother last used it since when did not being necessary mean forbidden? Raina met her bluish gray eyes with the boys glaring golden eyes head on, deciding to confront him. "Why would my mom's well be forbidden?"

Now it was the irascible demon's turn to be taken off guard. "Your mom's well? I thought the well only belonged to my father….."

"Your father?" Raina inquired "Who exactly is _that_?" she asked, frowning.

What was wrong with this girl? Did she _really_ just asked who his, Morio's, father was? Everyone knows his father. How could she not? That wasn't the only thing odd about her. Morio was confused by her appearance also. The moment she stepped out of the well he knew something was off. He couldn't comprehend Raina's black and white shirt or her blue shorts and _especially_ not her attitude. And who was this mother of hers?

He shifted his glance around the area but didn't find a woman around except the awkward girl in front of him, huffing with her arms crossed._ 'Idiot….'_

Just when he opened his mouth to reply he was interrupted from behind.

"Morio, just what are you doing by the well?" a low voice called out from where Raina couldn't get a view of the man.

The boy, Morio, turned around to see the man behind him even though he already knew who it was. "Dad!"

"Dad?" Shocked, Raina ran over to see who was there but before she could see the appearance of the mysterious 'owner of her mother's well' she caught a glimpse of a lock of silvery white hair be blown with leaves in the wind and heard something she never expected to.

"Kagome….."

Thanks for the wait! I know it took me a while to put this online. Please review and if you have any suggestions or anything I would love to hear what the reader would personally like to see in a story!

I'd like to thank Kitana411 and FullmetalDNAngel girl for reviewing my last two chapters and not to mention just how kind they were! You have no idea how happy I was to know you liked what I wrote 3

I already have chapters 4 and 5 written but haven't typed it so I hope you'll continue to read my stories. So now it's 1 am and I'm going to go…


End file.
